The Beranstain Bears Get The Diabetus
by GummyWormValkrie
Summary: Brother, Sister and Papa Bear were unable to control their crazy candy-eating habits, and now have to pay an unpleasant price. If you're going to get diabetes, make sure the doctor isn't busy and there isn't a maniac on the road.


**The Berenstain Bears "Get The Diabetus**"

* * *

_A sequel to The Berenstain Bears and Too Much Junk Food.  
_  
Mama said too much, but we didn't listen  
Now our tummy hurts, and our livers glisten.

* * *

"I TOLD YOU PEOPLE, ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!"

Mama's words had no effect on her bloated new family. Papa was leaning weakly against the side of the chair with a puddle of reeking vomit underneath him. Sister was convulsing on the floor and moaning in torment while Brother slumped with his head against the back of the chair, unconscious and green with saliva dripping out his mouth.

On the huge table was a half-conquered mountain of varied sweets and candy. Ten jumbo-size tubs of gummy candies were half-opened and their contents spilled hither and thither, cotton candy spread thickly out of the packages like a sheet, broken chocolate bars scattered randomly. Papa's fist was lazily closed on a handful of cookies and he no longer seemed aware of them.

Angrily, Mama gave Papa a sharp slap on the head with the dish towel she was carrying, exclaiming "Get up, now! You'll have to drive to Dr. Grizzly's, Papa!"

"..why can't you.. SNORE... do it Mama..." Papa mumbled, closing his eyes but depositing another heft of throw-up on the clean floor. "So sick I can't see.. Uggghh..."

Paying no attention Mama turned to Brother, dead to the world at the moment. She briefly thought of shaking him, but deciding that wouldn't help matters she pulled him out the chair and threw him roughly to the floor. "You too, Brother, I'm not carrying you!"

While Brother tried to remember who he was and what had just happened, Mama stomped on Sister's trembling chest to still her. "Same goes for you, too!"  
"I want everyone in the car in two minutes! And no sneaking any snacks on the way out!" Mama called sternly. Papa, stumbling, managed to cram in another handful of colored gummy candies before she finished her sentence. But Brother wouldn't move without projectile vomiting that shot a record six feet, so Mama had to drag him unceremoniously on the floor to the car.

* * *

Papa didn't seem to be able to drive- Mama couldn't get him to sit himself up, but he had to be belted into the seat with grappling hooks stored in the trunk. Sister was still shivering like a leaf in a vicious blizzard from the sugar, and so Mama had to force two life jackets to her body to keep her reasonably still. Finally, Brother was in a disoriented state and punched Mama in the face as soon as she approached him, screeching that she was a "griffon-riding, hellhole-sucking, homicidal dog-killer!".

Mama didn't know her way around the car very well yet, and was too busy to arrive that day in the bear's treehouse. Deciding to brave the roads instead of sitting all day in a house stinking of regurgitation, Mama nervously steered on the dirt path, hoping to the Bear God above she wouldn't get hit by some maniac driving too fast to see the scenery for longer than half a second.

But down at The Bear's Garage, just that was happening. The highly dangerous Johnson Bear had just drove a hot-looking red Lamborghini out of the Garage without remembering to pay for it.

Johnson glared at the shoulder lights- he could see the coppers approaching from the distance. Grinding his teeth in anger he smashed the pedal with his foot, the car shooting like a rocket in response. He laughed in his maniac way as the police cars quickly disappeared, and sped on.

Mama was having a rough time back about a mile from the treehouse. Papa was completely unconscious, Sister was writhing like an animal in a trap and Brother was ranting openly about elf-licking truck drivers and their thieving antics. She couldn't make a stop to remedy anything, speeding on with her heart pounding in worry. If only Brother hadn't fed Sister those Gooey Gums as a baby! They just wouldn't listen and now they were paying the price.

When Mama looked back at the road again, she saw Jonhson's car- for about a fraction of a second. Then, it slammed into her as hard as Brother hitting a baseball with a deafening CRASH!

The poor car was crushed at the front from the impact, bending like an accordion and stray metal bits flying every which way off it. Papa was jolted out of his seat, sailed through the air, and landed with a two-hundred-pound thud on a nearby lawn with Sister toppling out of the forced-open door and onto the road. Like a flash, Mama picked her up and was about to run for help when the Lamborghini turned and sped away in the opposite direction.

Mama was so choked she simply let Sister slide out of her hands, and then threw them up in the air with fury. "THAT DOES IT! WE'RE GOING HOME!" Papa, despite his aching belly, lifted his head a little in surprise at how loud her voice was. Then he threw up yet again, the movement colored disgustingly bright from the candy.

But Brother poked his head out of the trunk, open from the slam, and mumbled loudly, "I'm sorry, Mama... I'll never, ever eat a Gooey Gum again. I just want my stomach to stop hurting..."

Mama glared at him.


End file.
